


The Very Tint of Inexperience

by Rubynye



Series: Five Het Stories About The Robins [1]
Category: DC Comics
Genre: F/M, Nonmonogamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll have to explain later that Earth people don't ask questions like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Tint of Inexperience

Title: The Very Tint of Inexperience  
Fandom: DC Comics  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: He'll have to explain later that Earth people don't ask questions like that.  
Pairing: Starfire/Robin (Kory/Dick)  
Warnings/Features: het, other pairings discussed  
Spoilers For/Based On: General New Teen Titans milieu  
Bodacious Beta-Reader: [](http://sister-wolf.livejournal.com/profile)[**sister_wolf**](http://sister-wolf.livejournal.com/)  
Thanks to: You know who you are, and I love you.  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to DC Comics. The order of the words is mine, though.  
Title from [A Color of the Sky](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/archive/poem.html?id=171303) by Tony Hoagland

 

Roy's on his way home, and Dick and Kory are headed back to the Tower for the night, taking the scenic route between New York's glassy skyscrapers. Kory's flying. Dick is swinging. Kory's _talking_, about Roy, who joined them for their latest case and seems to have made a really, really good impression. Last time she thought he was annoying, and Dick was a little worried she'd crisp him. This time...

"Speedy offered to take me for a ride, and he says it has to be in the Arrow-mobile, since it's a convertible, so my hair can blow in the wind. That sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

Kory's been going on like that for awhile now. Dick deliberately drops his line, and her voice trails off as he falls away from her, the wind's roar rushing in to replace it. He _is_ glad Roy was there today, right? Speedy's had some hard times recently, and it was really great to see him healthy again, see his muscles back under a deeper tan, see him back in form. He was really a big help today, and his fist-pumping exuberance made the whole team cheer, and Dick _is_ glad he was there.

Even if, apparently, Roy and Kory had some sort of long heart-to-heart talk while Dick was busy directing the mop-up. Speaking of mopping, Dick is picking up acceleration dangerously, and had better shoot his line soon if he doesn't want to be a grumpy splat on the pavement. He untucks and flips and shoots, but Kory swoops down after him, catching him around the waist. "Robin!"

"Starfire." Dick retracts the line before he loses it or his arm. Kory looks really worried, and he feels like a bit of a jerk for scaring her, so he smiles.

Kory stares at him. The worry-lines on her forehead smooth out, but leave behind an expression that's kind of... strange. Maybe a little scary, with her eyebrows tilted down like that; the look emphasizes how alien her eyes are in kind of a creepy way. "Have I upset you?"

"No, no, of course not! I just---" _Don't want my girlfriend getting along with my best friend?_ Dick wishes he could smack himself. "I just..."

Kory speeds up, taking them above the buildings so fast the acceleration makes Dick's stomach lurch. "Did I spend too much time with Speedy today?" She looks worried again, eyes wide.

Dick twists carefully in her hold to wrap his arm around her neck, and doesn't say yes. "No, of course not. I like seeing him get along with the team, and with you. He's a great guy, and he's... it's nice to see him happy. Talking to you is probably more fun for him than dealing with me when I'm trying to keep things together. He's been through some stuff that would mess anyone up, and he got through it really impressively, but the people he's usually around, his family, don't always appreciate him enough, and---"

Kory's giving him that sharp eyebrow-down look again, and now he recognizes it, and the recognition shuts him up. It's just that she usually looks like this when deciding whether to blast something. Whatever Dick's doing isn't working; he's used to flying, used to falling, but having his girlfriend stare at him like he's a problem is making him nervous. While he frantically thinks of what else to try, he smiles. That never hurts.

Kory smiles back, but otherwise her expression doesn't change. "You're jealous."

No, yes, well... "Um." Kory grins, so at least she's not worried anymore, but Dick can feel his cheeks heating with more than wind-burn. "No. I mean, I love you, I trust, you, I--"

Kory laughs. "Do you even know?" And she kisses him.

Dick guesses that means it's OK, whatever it _was_, and kisses her back. The city opens out around them, so they must be pretty close to home; he peeks over her shoulder and sees, beyond her blazing hair, water rippling dark beneath them.

Kory can tell that he's not paying full attention, because she notices things like that, and she growls and bites his lip, because she knows what that does to him. Every time she makes him whimper he feels a tiny bit less embarrassed about it; his eyes fall shut reflexively, and he buries his hands in her hair as it curls soft and wild across his arms. He bites her back, just a little harder than he would a human girl, and grins over her mouth as she giggles a little breathily into his. The way she turns in the air, he can tell she's heading for one of their rooms, so when she slows he reaches back and opens the window.

Kory lets him go long enough for him to tumble backwards and find the bed under the window. Her room. He kicks off his boots as he swings his legs over, looking up in time to see Kory shimmying through the window; he watches her pull her long legs in and thinks about what a lucky guy he is, until she looks up at him and grins, and when she pounces he knows what a lucky guy he is.

It's a bit of a scramble, peeling off his suit while Kory hits him with rough bites and rougher kisses. When she gets like this, all growly and hot, all he wants to do is let her push him down and ride him till his eyes roll back in his head, but when she gets like this she just might literally tear off his clothes if he doesn't strip fast enough. Besides, once he's naked he can concentrate on her, concentrate against the way she's biting his chest to kiss her shoulders as he unfastens her armor, concentrate against her long hands stroking and clawing his back to kiss her breasts as they come free, kiss his way down her soft warm skin and the low round of her belly as she laughs happily and pushes her fingertips across his scalp.

_Kory_ Dick thinks, because his mouth is too busy to talk. _Kory, Kory, Kory_. She hooks her leg behind his arm, giggles fading to groans as he licks her. She always tastes like sandalwood and spice and musk, like something he never knew he'd like till he tried it and now it's his favorite, and when she plants her feet and pushes up to him she feels so damn good.

There are times she likes to go slow, to be teased, but it really doesn't feel like one of those times. Two fingers, a little harder than he feels like he should, and when he sucks directly on her clit she wraps her long long legs around his back and pulls on his hair and screams. Kory never holds back, ever, and tasting her pleasure is as wonderful as flying and winning, better than anything. Surrounded by Kory, Dick presses his ear against the soft warm skin of her thigh and keeps going. Maybe he can make her lose control and float; that's always fun.

Kory comes again pretty quickly, fluttering tightly around his fingers, and Dick makes a note to tease her that she nearly broke them. But then she growls instead of moaning, and pushes on his head instead of pulling. Dick looks up, and Kory unfolds her legs from around him, grabs his shoulders, and drags him up, wiggling down to meet him. He moves to meet her once he knows what she wants, but he only thought he did; when he leans over to kiss her she pushes him off balance onto his back and leans down to kiss him.

Well, it's not like he minds that, or her hand around his cock, or the way she licks his face thoroughly. Sometimes he wonders if she'd like a girlfriend, and that's a spectacular mental image for when she's away on a photo shoot or a mission and he's alone. He's really, really not alone right now, not with Kory over him and kissing him deeply and, oh, damn, inside him.

Just one finger, but they've only done this three times before, and Dick still feels a little weird about it. It doesn't quite seem like the guy's job in bed, at least not ordinarily. But he's never wanted an ordinary life anyway, and it feels absolutely incredible when Kory pushes into him, leaning over him on one elbow, laughing into his mouth at the way he groans and shakes. He reaches up for her breasts and feels her moan buzz in his lips as he rubs her nipples with thumb and forefinger, letting their warm weight fill his palms. She's his girlfriend, after all, his amazing gorgeous uninhibited girlfriend, and if he stops worrying it just feels like another way to make love with her. So Dick relaxes into Kory as she surrounds him again, and stops worrying.

Kory pulls her mouth from his to watch his face, pulls her hand away to bring it back wet and give him two fingers, and the hot flare of sensation makes Dick arch and groan and momentarily blind with it. He's a little surprised he didn't just come, and when he can hear again he hears himself gasping, "Kory" and her wordless encouraging purr, feels the sheets meet his back as he collapses to the bed. "Jesus, Kory." When he can see again he sees her grinning, her eyes shining at him through her mussed hair. He nearly pulls her down for another kiss, but she looks like she's about to say something, and he doesn't want to let go of her breasts, so he waits.

"Do you want Roy to do this?" she asks.

"Wha-at?" He's so far gone the word breaks into two syllables. Kory just smiles at him like she'd asked something normal as she watches him. What the hell? He'll have to explain later that Earth people don't ask questions like that. Later, when she's not fingering him even harder, making him gasp openmouthed; when he's not fighting off the image of Roy tucked beside him, all muscles and planes and angles, two fingers deep in him. Kory twists her fingers and, fuck, later will have to be after he's done coming so hard he can't feel gravity anymore.

When Dick floats back down to earth and opens his eyes Kory's grinning, and she stills her hand with her fingers inside him. "I thought so."

Dick can't quite talk, so he rolls his eyes, but Kory looks completely undaunted. "I knew it," she says, a little low and growly; she kisses him, and he can't keep from kissing her back. Just when he thinks he understands her... he never will, and she'll always be incredibly hot despite and maybe because of that.

She kisses him, and kisses him, her lips lush and her tongue delicately raspy, and the whole time he can feel her knuckles behind his balls and her fingers inside him and his own come sticky on his belly. Sex with Kory is like swinging fifty stories off the ground, only warmer and messier. He slides one hand up her long neck into her hair and kisses her until he's almost stopped envisioning floppy hair and freckles and open blue eyes above a lopsided grin. How could she make him think about Roy like that? Roy's his _friend_, that's all, and he's heating up all over only because they're in the middle of having sex.

They're definitely not done. Kory starts moving her fingers again, little thrusts then bigger ones, and Dick finds his hips rolling to meet them, harder and harder. He's not really up again yet, but he will be, and when he is he'll beg her if he has to till she climbs onto him. He wants to come _in_ her this time, not around her.

Kory has other plans. When she stops kissing him this time he can see what she's about to ask, and he groans and thrashes his head, and she asks anyway. "How would you want him?"

Dick would pull away, but he can't. His shaking thighs probably wouldn't even carry him. He tries to hide his face in her shoulder but she pushes his head till he's looking up at her. "Kory, I--" _Don't_, he should say, but the word somehow won't make it out of his mouth.

"Tell me how you'd want him." She emphasizes her words with a gorgeously, burningly harder push, and the first sound he makes just isn't a word.

The second isn't, either, but Dick swallows hard and thinks about his breathing and manages to actually talk. "He doesn't want _me_," he protests to her beautiful implacable face. "He likes girls."

She just growls a laugh and fingers him harder. "Tell me. Like this?" And faster. Dick grits his teeth and grabs her arm to keep from writhing. "Or another way? How would he be?"

She's breaking him open, and he can't... he can see it. He can't not see it, behind his closed eyelids. "Not so fast. He'd want fast, he's Speedy, but..." Kory slows down, just a little. Dick tightens his grip on her sweaty sleek arm, and feels her, but he can feel Roy's muscles too. "I'd want him to go slower, to spend more than five minutes on it, but... God, he'd never, he'd freak if I..."

He trails off on a gasp that's way too much like a sob. Kory growls over him, and abruptly pulls him up, and that noise he made wasn't anything but a scream as she shifts him, pulling him up onto his knees and back against her. He's a little surprised his thighs really _will_ hold him as he loops his arm up around her neck and hangs on. "Tell me, Dick," Kory insists, low and hot in his ear. "Would he suck you? Would he bend you over? How would you want him to fuck you?"

Dick tosses his head against Kory's shoulder. God, all this, and two twisting fingers, and she wants him to talk. "No, he'd---" and Dick can feel it, Roy grinning over his shoulder, teasing him and jerking him off. "He'd jerk me, and---" and she slides her hand down and wraps it around him, stroking with the same rhythm as her fingers inside him, and Dick thrashes, dangling from his arms around her neck, caught between her hands. "Oh, Kory, oh, Roy, oh---" She presses her bared teeth to his shoulder, and his eyes roll up as he comes in the tight circle of her fist.

Dick shakes as Kory kisses his shoulder, over and over. His arms fall free as he wilts, and she lets him down gently onto the bed and drapes her limbs over him. It feels like he drained his brains out when he came, and for a long time all he can do is drift with her snuggled warm to his back.

He knows he _can_ think again when he starts worrying. "Kory?"

"Mmm?" She purrs drowsily against the back of his neck.

"What was..." Dick tries to ask a slightly more intelligent question. The only one he can think of makes him cold despite all her heat, which means it's the one he should ask. "Do you want Roy?"

"He'd be a good choice, if you've changed your mind on three in a bed." Kory nuzzles his ear, her tone as casual as if they're chatting about dinner or training.

"No, I mean---" Dick is tired, and confused, and needs to know. He twists around to face her. "You were talking today. Did he ask you out? Because---"

"What?" He tries not to be pleased that she finally sounds as confused as he feels. "No, we just talked. Mostly about you, a little about Donna. He's very fond of both of you."

"He's our friend." And the next time he sees Dick, he'll be treated to a spectacular blush. "He's our teammate." He'll demand to know why, and he'll tease Dick mercilessly whether or not he gets an answer. "Roy and I were sidekicks together. We aren't--- we haven't---"

Kory smiles, cupping Dick's cheek. "I think you want to. I think you both do."

He forces himself to frown at her. "Kory, that's not the point."

Her eyebrows draw down a little. "I can't be everyone you want, Dick."

Dick puts his hand over hers. "You're everything I could ever need." When she doesn't smile yet, he squeezes it. "And I love _you_."

Kory smiles at that. She always smiles when he says that. "I love you, too, Dick." She sighs and rolls over to spoon into him, tugging his arm around her waist. The discussion seems to be over, but he should probably push it, tell her not to bring his friends up in bed like that again. It was hot, but really kind of strange.

But all he does is breathe, pressing his face into her hair, and close his eyes.


End file.
